The Chronicles of MCFFW
Blurb Eight heroes... all very different from each other, but all tied together to prevent the major threat that engulfs them around all sides. Amongst the cyborg, the traveller, the posessed, the broken-hearted, the overlord of muffin buns, the sniper, the defender, and the jokester, there is death... and where there is death, there are death-defying adventures. Chapter 1: the vortex (Helmet pig the failure of the month) Somewhere in the Nether, a group of Redblockians were at a camp, when all of a sudden, a worm whole comes and sucks up every thing nearby, including the people. Twenty-one days later, the rest of the Redblockians discover the campsite, in ruins. The campsite was unable to go to due to being invested by shadow creepers. In desperation, EpicFailure, one of the Redblockians that speak English, hired people to help. He was going to try to solve this problem himself, but hired Citizens everywhere, including Skylar Moon, Ned Ccka, Alex, John, Ice, Wheatley, and Helmet pig, being first hired since he always is in the Nether. Because of this, he had fire resistant potions. Epic started of by injuring most of them. Then helmet threw the potions. This killed the shadow creepers. Then he gave some to everybody to drink. Then, they could explore the campsite to find out what happened and where the people were. Chapter 2: What happened here? (EpicNachos102 and SprialFrost) *EpicNachos As I looked around, I saw nothing I was headed toward where we were going to meet if we found nothing when I saw the biggest hole in Minecraftia history. What happened here?! "EPIC!!! COME HERE!!!" I yelled. He came running with Skyla, and then he called everyone else. "Get out the ropes, guys. We need to go deep." Then he looked at me. "You first." "Whatever." Ice handed me a rope and I slid down to the bottom. When I hit the bottom I pulled out my torch. Nothing... Then I heard the click of a tripwire. ARROW TRAP!! I thought. Arrows came from everywhere and I hit the floor. The arrows finally stopped after a few minutes. Then the Netherrack on the side wall opened up and a path lit up. "COME ON DOWN!!" I yelled. I heard Epic heading down. Then Skyla, Ice and Ned. Alex, Helmet, and Wheatly came down last. "Lezzgo guys." Ice said as we all started on the path. "Wait. This must be a trap. It's not logical." Wheatly said. "You're right, but our ropes just got snapped. There's no way out." Ned observed as the ropes fell down. So on we walked. When we finally reached the end, TA DA!!! There was a... Something sleeping at the bottom of another pit. I must have hit a pressure plate, because I heard a hisssssss and a BOOM! And the path caved in. *Spiral A few minutes later lava poured all over our path, leaving us no exit until everyone heard a voice. "RAAAAWWWKK!!!" it went. As soon as the lava was going to reach us Wheatly blasted the wall. Helmet in a said terrified voice " RUN! " The lava turned into obsidian but a voice can still be heard. " RAAAAAAAAWWWWKK! " a creature was yelling over again. " That's starting to get annoying! " I yelled "You don't say? " Epic replied "Guys look a pit " Ned pointed out. The bottom could not been seen but I jumped down with Alex holding a rope and the rope tied to me. I slowly jumped down. When I reached the bottom a giant underground stadium was there. " What's down there?" Alex asked with loud voice. " Some kind of underground structure. Looks a lot like a stadium " I replied by yelling back at him. One by one each one of us climbed down. Once we all came down Helmet pointed out the place was old and dusty. A bird like figure can be seen in the distance. It was pure black and had massive wings. It looked a lot like the Enderdragon but it was bigger... Chapter 3: Cyborgnetic (Wheatley) "RAAAAWWWKKK!" The dragon-like creature screeched louder than ever. I tried to match its voice with other dragons, but I couldn't find the exact match. The closest I could find was the call of an Enderdragon. Using my robotic eyes, I zoomed in on the being. Its wings were huge, and the tail was long. It resembled the shape of the Enderdragon. I zoomed on the most notable part of the dragon, it's red glowing left eye. It seemed... like a robotic eye. Then it hit me. Doctor. "NO!" I yelled, just loud enough for the dragon to hear. "What's wrong Wheatley?" Helmet asked in a worried voice. "My dad. He turned that dragon... Into a cyborg." I said, trying to calm down. "I thought you killed your dad!" Ned said. "He didn't die. He must of survived." I explained. "But he usually wouldn't turn a dragon into a cyborg. That's dangerous, and isn't logical. He must be working with someone..." "But who?" Epic asked. I looked toward the area where the dragon was, but it wasn't there. This is bad... Very bad. ''I repeated in my head. I spotted the dragon, circling us. I took aim at it with my plasma arm, then shot. The dragon was hit, and started to fly toward us. "Guys! Get ready to fight!" I yelled. "Alex, Wheatley, John, try and kill the dragon since you're the only people with ranged weapons." Epic commanded. "The rest of us, try look for some way to help them." And the battle started. Me, the sniper, and the traveller shot the dragon with plasma beams and arrows. As we shot it, it became weaker and weaker. But, it got more angrier and angrier. After what seemed like hours, I spotted a man standing and staring at us in the shadows. He looked familiar but he had red glowing eyes, just like the cyborg Enderdragon we were fighting. The man came out of the shadows, smirking. I instantly knew who it was. The evil, menacing, never forgiving man who is my father. I started running toward him, having mixed emotions, angry, sad, and happy. "Wheatley! Come back!" I heard someone say. I ignored the voice, and kept running. Though one question still was in my head, shouting for an answer. ''Who planned all this? Chapter 4-It All Happened At Once (EcuramFerata) Wheatley had ran away, A giant dragon of doom had come, And a mysterious person was staring at us. "So, this is the point I always question why I wish to go on a death-defying adventure." I said. Sky snickered a little. "And this is the point I ask you if this is the point we go on the adventure." Sky responded. Ned frowned at us both. "And this would be the part where I tell you both to be quiet and get focused." he told us both. I sighed and took out The Haskordathera out, one of my two only good swords. "Oh, that wont help you out killing this thing." the man said. I frowned and started attacking the dragon with the sword. A bolt of electricity shot out of it and I FREAKED OUT. "ELECTRICITYBAD" I said quickly as static aftershock was continuing to shock me. The man snickered and cricled around us; a classic thing for antagonists to do, therefor, he was either the main antagonist or a supporting antagonist... Wait, why am I talking about story things when I should be killing this guy? "I made it just so little Durasks who cant handle electricity cant destroy it." the man told me. Once again, he snickered. But the snickering turned into an ominous laugh. "Why havent we killed this guy yet?" Alex asked. I shrugged. "No idea." Ned said. Everybody else had a different way of saying 'no idea', and when we all finished Mr. Mystery had something to say. "Well, if thats how its going to go down, I believe we can do this. the easy way. Who would you say is technically the strongest thing on earth. (Please feel free to edit below if I got what you think is strongest wrong... It took awhile for me to research and I guessed on a few,) "Diov Krad" Ice said. "Drakadei" I said. "Alyx" Sky said. "Darkis Tier" Ned said. "Bacon-eaters!" Helmet said. "Novscus" John said. Then, the mystery man looked around. "Hey... Wheres Wheatley?" he asked. Then, I slapped him in the face. Chapter 5- The Man (Smoothman755) As soon as Ecuram slapped him I heard a sudden yell and looked to see Sky and Helmet battling a exact copy of the man Ecuram had slapped! I thought for a second... and I had a sudden thought. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I yelled as a distraction so Sky and Helmet could make they're move, and boy what a move it was. Sky threw a splash potion of weakness at the man, Helmet pulled out a golden sword and slashed him a few times and placed a TNT right beside him, while I pulled out a bow with Fire 1, "Take this!" I said as I fired and hit the TNT. "UHHHHH..." I groaned as I sat up. A big part of the cavern we were in was damaged from the TNT, "Alex we need to get out of here the caves gonna colapse!" I heard Ecuram say. I looked around and saw that The Men were gone and that everyone else was already out. I got to my feet and started walking to what looked like an exit, but suddenly Ecuram started to blur and morph into a creature of indescribable hidiousness. "You won't win." It said sternly, "No matter what you can't." I got a bad feeling about him and I unsheathed my sword and swung it at him. Thats when I woke up. Chapter 6- Alright then. (Nedly) It was Dark, not dark in the way you would think about it. All light had been taken, and all that left behind was a erie black. The cave was cold, a winter night prehaps. The tinkle of the water hitting my head awoke me. I was blind, but to my suprise I was not alone. I looked up and saw a dim light, it was a person. It was familar. I remembered him as Wheatley. He waved in front of my face, and I came out of my trance. I got to my clothes, taking the dust off of them. I asked him something. "Did the cave collapse?" I asked. "Yes, but something else happened." Wheatley said. "Well, what then?" I asked. "We were all fine, but then a black smoke came over everyone, then you all started to swing and act crazy, as if something was there. I tried to help, but when I tried to shake Ecuram I was slapped. Then Tnt went off and the cave fell in. I haven't found anyone else yet, but I am sure we can soon." He said, but he seamed to be Hiding something. I looked at the cave, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I could see through it now. I looked at a crack in the wall were I saw movement. I rushed over and Wheatley fallowed with curiosity. I slipped through and saw two people, Ecuram and Alex. Alex was looking around in the dark, and Ecuram was sitting on a rock. "Hello?" I asked quietly. "We are alright" Ecuram said calmly. We talked for a little bit, it seemed we all had the same "Dream" but Wheatley Epic insisted on looking for Sky and the others so we treked on. The cave was bigger then we remembered, but when Alex came apoun a figure half way covered with rocks we rushed over, fearing the worst. It was Ice, but he seemed fine, the rocks that layed apoun him where fairly weak and would have not cuased damage. When he awoke we asked him about the dream and the others. He said he, Sky, and Helmet were seperated by the same person from the dream. This was troubling. We found Sky, John and Helmet In the vicinity of the area. They had the same dream, and the same figure that aproched them. It took some mining but we found the exit, but he found ourselves in a world we never knew existed. This world, which was to be explored, was called Eneartha. A realm between the Oblivion and regular timelines. A place, were time did not exist. The mine didn't lead anywhere else. mining only went to a different side of the world. "Well, are we just going to stand here then?" I said. "No" Wheatley replied. "Well, Alright Then." I said as we started to go off towards a town in the distance. Chapter 7 - Scared Beyond (ThaChompyLeader) I wanted more than anything to just get out of this godforsaken rock. I had no idea where we were or how the cavern lead us here, but I had a bad feeling about the town that we were heading towards. As always, though, I just kept quiet and followed from behind everyone else. There just wasn't something right with the ground. Or the air. I couldn't tell what it was, but something was off. It was as if time refused to pass. As if some creature was forcing it to not pass... Squeak My head whirled around. There was nothing behind me. But when I turned back forward, a gigantic black creature was standing in my way. I yelped and tried calling for help, though by the time I got mid-way in the sentence, the creature was gone. By this time I knew for sure that something was seriously wrong with this place. "Uh, guys?.." I said, but didn't catch their attention. I was seriously freaked out by now. I just wanted to go back to Earth more than anything. I dug around in my pockets, quickly finding the stuffed giraffe from who-knows-when... "Child!" A deep voice snarled behind me, and I felt searing pain across my head, the giraffe flying out of my hands completely out of reach. I attempted to shout for help, but the thing had a giant claw over my face. "You are alone now! The others won't even notice your absense." A gaping hole appeared in the ground, in which I and the creature fell in to. In a matter of seconds, it closed. The only thing that was left behind was the giraffe... Chapter 8 - Hey this exists again! (idk) ecuram killed the thing and nobody died the end Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaboration Projects Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Fanfictions